


The Big Day

by LoLaSiDo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Gen, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoLaSiDo/pseuds/LoLaSiDo
Summary: “Right then”, he said to himself as he walked into his room and stood in front of his tuxedo. “Into battle.”***This is my take on the scene in "The Sign of Three" where Sherlock looks sadly at John's armchair after Mrs. Hudson leaves.





	The Big Day

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote that months ago and I didn't know if it was worth posting, but recently I thought "why the heck not?" so, here I am.  
> This is the first thing I've ever written, so please be indulgent.  
> English is not my language, so forgive me for my possible mistakes and feel free to point them out if you want.

Sherlock loudly shut the door as soon as Mrs. Hudson had left after her speech about how marriage changed people. He then sighed and turned his head to stare at John's armchair, all pretence of not caring leaving him. Why had John left him?

Of course, Sherlock was happy for him, as far as he could be happy for anyone, but he was also consumed by jealousy in a way he had never been before. He hadn't even known what real envy was before he saw John with Mary.

Of course, before, he had envied people, such as his brother, who was cleverer than him, or normal people, who didn't find out someone's whole life just by looking at them and didn't get called “freak” for that. But it was the first time he felt so jealous and sad. He knew he had been gone for two years and John must have found another person to share his life with, but he had returned, tried to put their old life back together, and John hadn't wanted to come back, he had stayed with Mary.

Sherlock liked Mary, she was smart and she would be good for John, but he hated her at the same time, because even though he knew it wasn't her fault, he felt as though she had stolen his friend from him. He had a hard time processing these mixed feelings, he had never had any problem pushing down the mere idea of feeling until he met John.

John, who hadn't called him a freak when he had first deduced him.

John, who thought he was amazing.

John, who had killed a man to save him not two days after they first met.

John, whom he felt things for he tried hard to push down because even though he didn't quite understand these feelings, he knew that they would only hurt him, more than he cared to admit.

“Right then”, he said to himself as he walked into his room and stood in front of his tuxedo. “Into battle.”

Oh, this would be a battle indeed, a war against his feelings, a fight he couldn't afford to lose because he couldn't possibly hurt John on his wedding day, he knew it was very important to him. John had trusted him to be his best man, and he couldn't disappoint his friend, the only real friend he had ever had. It was a battle he was willing to fight for John.

He grabbed his tuxedo like a man sentenced to death would grab the clothes he would wear on his last day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it!  
> Comments (and kudos of course) are very welcome, I'd like to know your opinion.


End file.
